Tikihouse Wiki:Community portal
Tikihouse Wiki 2 *Sonic and the Thievius Raccoonus, Sonic Thief Band, and Sonic, Sly, and the Vault *Company is... SEGA, Sonic Team, Sony, and Sucker Punch Name of Characters *Jason Anthony Griffith as Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic and the Thievius Raccoonus only) Jason Anthony Griffith as Super Sonic (Sonic and the Thievius Raccoonus only,) Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic Thief Band only and Sonic, Sly, and the Vault only,) Roger Craig Smith as Super Sonic (Sonic, Sly, and the Vault,) Roger Craig Smith as Hyper Sonic (Sonic Thief Band only and Sonic, Sly, and the Vault only,) and Roger Craig Smith as Super Hyper Sonic (Sonic, Sly, and the Vault only) *Lisa Ortiz as Amy Rose (Sonic and the Thievius Raccoonus only) Cindy Robinson as Amy Rose (Sonic, Sly, and the Cooper Vault only) *Amy Palant as Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic and the Thievius Raccoonus only) and Kate Higgins as Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic, Sly, and the Vault only) *Dan Green as Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic and the Thievius Raccoonus only) Travis Willigham as Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic Thief Band only) and Travis Willigham as Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic, Sly, and the Vault only) *Ken Miller as Sly Cooper (Sonic and the Thievius Raccoonus only) and Ken Miller as Sly Cooper and (Sonic, Sly, and the Vault only) *Matt Olsen as Bentley *Chris Murphy as Murray *No one as the Guru *Annette Toutonghi as Penelope *Kevin Blackton as the Panda King *David Scully as Dimitri *David Scully as LeFwee (Sonic Thief Band only and Sonic, Sly, and the Cooper Vault only) *David Suclly as Rajan (Sonic Thief Band only) *David Scully as Octavio (Sonic, Sly, and the Cooper Vault only) *Rith Livier as Carmelita *Aleisa Glidewell as Neyla *Gloria Manon as the Contessa (Sonic Thief Band only) *Ross Douglas as Jean Bison (Sonic Thief Band only) *Don't know who was voicing as Sir Raleigh the Frog (Soinc and the Thievius Raccoonus only) *Priscilliana Esparolini as Mz. Ruby (Sonic and the Thievius Raccoonus only) *Don't know who was voicing as Clockwerk *Rick May as Dr. M (Sonic, Sly, and the Vault only) Sonic and the Thievius Raccoonus Tutorial - Missions *Green Hill Zone (Sonic) *Police Headquarters (Sonic) Missions 1-Sonic, Bentley, and Murray in: Terror Tide - Missions *A Stealthy Approach (Sonic, Bentley, and Murray) * Into the Machine (Sonic, Bentley, and Murray) * High Class Heist (Sonic, Bentley, and Murray) * The Fire Down Below (Sonic, Bnetley, and Murray) * A Cunning Disguise (Sonic, Bentley, and Murray) * Treasure Collecting (Dimitri) * The Gunboat Graveyard (Sonic, Bentley, and Murray) * The Storm Eye (Sonic, Bentley, and Murray) (Sonic, Bentley, and Murray vs. Raleigh) 2-Sonic, Bentley, and Murray in: Sunset Snake Eyes - Missions *A Rocky Start (Sonic, Bentley, and Murray) *At the Dog Track (Penelope) *Boneyard Casino (Sonic, Bentley, and Murray) *Penelope's Big Gamble (The Panda King) *Back Alley Heist (Sonic, Bentley, and Murray) *Straight to the Top (Sonic, Bentley, and Murray) *Two to Tango (Sonic) *Last Call (Sonic, Bentley, and Murray) (Sonic, Bentley, and Murray vs. Muggshot) 3-Sonic, Bentley, and Murray in: Vicious Voodoo - Missions *The Dream Swamp Path (Sonic, Bentley, and Murray) *The Beast's Lair (Sonic) *The Lake of Lake (Sonic) *A Grave Undertaking (Sonic) *Down Home Cooking (Sonic, Bentley, and Murray) *A Ghastly Voyage (Sonic) *Decent into Danger (Sonic) *A Deadly Dance (Sonic, Bentley, and Murray) (Sonic, Bentley, and Murray vs. Mz. Ruby) 4-Sonic, Bentley, and Murray in: The Sky's on Fire - Missions *A Perilous Ascent (Sonic, Bentley, and Murray) *The Hill King (The Panda King) *Flame Flaming Temple (Sonic, Bentley, and Murray) *The Unseen Foe (Sonic, Bentley, and Murray) *A Desperate Race (Penelope) *Rapid Fire Assault (Sonic) *Duel by the Dragon (Sonic) *Kung-Fu! (Sonic, Bentley, and Murray) (Sonic, Bentley, and Murray vs. General Tsao) 5-Sonic, Bentley, and Murray in: The Cold Heart of Hate *Clear a Path (Sonic) *Rubber of Burning (Murray) *Sonic Saves the Day (Sonic) *Bentley to the Rescue (Bentley) *A Temporary Truce (Carmelita) *Sinking Peril (Sonic) *A Clockwerk Battle (Sonic, then Super Sonic, Bentley, and Murray) (Sonic, then Super Sonic, Bentley, and Murray vs. Clockwerk, then Perfect Clockwerk) Sonic Thief Band A Shadow from the Past *Museum Break-In (Sonic) Jobs 1-Sonic and the Gang in: Piartes in the Black Chateau - Jobs *Sabotage of the Sattelite (Sonic) *Entering and Breaking (Sonic and Murray) *Pirate Bugging (Sonic) *Pirate Following (Sonic) *Destroy the Waterpump (Murray) *Pickpocketing of Theater (Bentley and Murray) *Moonlight Run (Sonic) *Alarm Silence (Murray) *Pirate Disco Demolitions (Bentley) *Operation: Thunder Storm Beak (Sonic and the Cooper Gang) *Pirate Printing Press Duel (Sonic vs. Black Spot Pete or LeFwee) 2-Sonic and the Gang in: Ballroom Dance Party - Jobs *Ballroom Recon (Sonic) *Drawbridge Lowering (Sonic, Bentley, and Murray) *Chopper Battle (Murray) (Murray vs. the Chopper) *Boardroom Melee and Brawl (Sonic and Murray) *Rampage of the Elephants (Sonic) *Jeep Destruction (Penelope) (Penelope vs. the Jeep) *Operation: Bridge Bombing (Sonic and the Cooper Gang) 3-Sonic and the Gang in: The Awakening Predator - Jobs *Recon the Spice Room (Sonic) *Run with the Water Bug (Sonic) *Elephant Freeing (Sonic) *Lead Rajan (Bentley and Penelope) *Destory the Grinder (Sonic) *Ruby Rip-Off (Sonic and Murray) *Blowing up the Dam (The Panda King) *Secret of Neyla (Sonic, Bentley, and Murray) *Operation: Eye of the Tiger (Sonic and the Cooper Gang) 4-Sonic saves the Gang in: Jailbreak Escape - Jobs *Eavesdrop on the Contessa (Bentley) *Hack the Train (Sonic) *Wall Attacking (Sonic, Bentley, and Murray) *Cell Block Brawl (The Guru, Penelope, the Panda King, and Dimitri) *Lightning Following (Sonic) *Code Photos (Sonic) *Close to the Contessa (Bentley and Murray) *Operation: Tank Stealing (Sonic and the Cooper Gang) 5-Sonic and the Gang in: Tangled in the Web - Jobs *Enemies that y'know (Sonic) *Ghost Photos (Sonic) *Action of the Mojo Trap (Bentley) *General Kidnapping (Murray) *Showdown with the Tanks (Murray) *Voice Stealing (Sonic) *Hack the Crypt (Bentley) *Operation: Spider Battle (Sonic and the Cooper Gang) *Contessa Battle (Sonic vs. the Contessa) 6-Sonic and the Gang in: Ride the Iron Horse - Jobs *Crime in the Cabins (Sonic) *Sky Spice (Sonic) *Friends Indeed (Sonic) *Iron Horse Ride (Bentley and Penelope) *Kidnap the Bear Cubs (Murray) *Aerial Defense Destruction (Bentley and Penelope) *Rails Theft (Sonic) *Operation: Train Robbery (Sonic and the Cooper Gang) 7-Sonic and the Gang in: Menace in the North, Eh!? - Jobs *Sawmill Recon (Sonic) *Bugging a Bearcave (Sonic) *Redirection the Laser (Sonic) *Remote Control Combat Club (Sonic and Murray) *Break-in the Lighthouse (Sonic, Bentley, and Murray) *Gizzle Face the Old Bear (Murray) *Sky Ride (Sonic) *Hack the Boat (Bentley) *Operation: Lumberjack Games (Sonic and the Cooper Gang) *Brains vs. Brawn (Bentley vs. Jean Bison) 8-Sonic and the Gang in: Disaters of the Anatomy - Jobs *Recon the Blimp HQ (Sonic) *Charged TNT Run (Sonic, Bentley, and Murray) *Panda King/Penelope Conspire (Sonic, Bentley, Murray, the Panda King, and Penelope) *Dimitri/Guru Tag Time (Murray, the Guru, and Dimitri) *Penelope/Guru Tean Up (Bentley, the Guru, and Penelope) *Mega Jump (Sonic) *Carmelita and Neyla's Gunner (Sonic) (Sonic vs. Clockwerk) *Showdown with Clockwerk (Sonic, then Hyper Sonic and the Cooper Gang) (Sonic, then Hyper Sonic and the Cooper Gang vs. Clockwerk) Sonic, Sly, and the Cooper Vault Tutorial Level *The End Beginning (Sonic) (Sonic vs. Dr. M) *Hazard (Sonic and the Cooper Gang) Missions and Jobs 1-Sonic and the Gang in: Fear Opera - Missions and Jobs *Police HQ (Sonic) *Octavio Pictures (Sonic) *Opera House Braek-In (Sonic, Bentley, and Murray) *Chase the Canals (Sonic, Bentley and Murray) *Turf War! (Carmelita) *Ball of Tar (Murray) *Run 'n Bomb (Sonic) *Guard Duty (Sonic and Bentley) *Operation: Goodbye Tar (Sonic and the Cooper Gang) 2-Sonic and the Gang in: Rumble Down Out Back - Missions and Jobs *Find the Guru (Sonic) *Cave Path (Murray) *Caves of Dark (Sonic) *Biggest Truck (Sonic and Murray) *The Unstoppable Guru (The Guru) *Giant Claw (Sonic) *Rage of Lemonade (Sonic and the Cooper Gang) (Sonic vs. Dingo) *Crocodile Feeding (Murray) *Operation: Mask Destruction (Sonic and the Cooper Gang) 3-Sonic and the Gang in: Fancy Flight - Missions and Jobs *Flight Roaster Blueprints (Sonic and Bentley) *Team Belgium Framing (Sonic and the Cooper Gang) *Team Iceland Framing (Sonic and Murray) *Hangar Protecting (Bentley, Murray, and Penelope) (Murray vs. Muggshot) *Flight Brawl (Sly) *Beauties vs. the Beast (Sonic, Bentley, Carmelita, and Neyla) *Wolf Attack (Bentley and the Guru) *Windmill Hack (Bentley) *Operation: Flight ACES Semifinals (Sonic, Sly, and the Cooper Gang) 4-Sonic, Sly Cooper, and the Gang in: An Alliance of Cold - Missions and Jobs *Fire King (Sonic, Sly, and the Cooper Gang) *Job Getting (Sly and Bentley) *Reunion of Tearful (Murray, Penelope, and the Panda King) *Unleash the Grapple-Cam (Sly and Bentley) *Retrieval of Laptop (Sonic and Bentley) (Sonic vs. General Tsao) *The Unstoppale Panda King (The Panda King) *Down the Path (Murray and Penelope) *A Peril Battery (Sonic, Bentley, Carmelita, and Neyla) *Operation: Crasher of Wedding (Sonic, Sly, and the Cooper Gang) 5-Sonic, Sly Cooper, and the Gang in: No Tales for the Dead Men - Missions and Jobs *Pirate Talk (Sonic and Sly) *Duo of Dynamic (Bentley and Penelope) *Destruction Jollyboat (Murray) *Treasure Hunting (Sonic and Sly) *Crusher Battle (Sonic, Sly, and the Panda King) (Sonic, Sly, and the Panda King vs. Crusher) *Deep Sea Hunting (Dimitri) *High Sea Brawl (Sonic and Sly) *Operation: Pirate Brawl (Sonic, Sly, and the Cooper Gang) 6-Sonic, Sly Cooper, and the Gang in: Vault Exploring - Missions and Jobs *Polices to the Rescue (Carmelita and Neyla) *Shark Frenzy (The Guru) *Current of the Dark (Dimitri) *Big-Mega-Jump (Penelope) *Sky's in Dangers (Sly) *Inside the Vault (Sonic) *Vault Brawl (Sly, Bentley, and Murray) *Vault Finale (Sonic, Sly, Carmelita, and Neyla) (Sonic, Sly, Carmelita, and Neyla vs. Dr. M) *Final Battle (Sonic, then Super Sonic, then Hyper Sonic, then Super Hyper Sonic and Knuckles, then Super Knuckles, then Hyper Knuckles) (Sonic, then Super Sonic, then Hyper Sonic, then Super Hyper Sonic and Knuckles, then Super Knuckles, Hyper Knuckles vs. Clockwerk, Dr. M, and Eggman)